This invention relates to a player for magnetic tape cartridge recordings of the slot-in system, such as car stereophonic players, and more particularly to a player for magnetic tape cartridge recordings (hereinafter referred to as the tape player) wherein a cartridge holder is advanced aslant to receive a cartridge aslant, and then the front edge of the cartridge holder is elevated to position the received cartridge horizontally at the final stage of the cartridge receiving operation, and wherein an ejecting member is movable along an arc on the side of a chassis, thus causing the holder kept in a horizontal state to be pushed down for ejection.